PFDN BioLIFT Supplement Abstract RTI serves as the data coordinating center (DCC) for the NICHD Pelvic Floor Disorders Network (PFDN) in support of its mission to improve the care of women with pelvic floor disorders by conducting well designed multicenter studies to inform diagnosis, prevention, and treatment. We provide the Network with statistical leadership in study design and data analysis and operational support through data management and logistical services. Specifically, we (1) collaborate in developing, implementing, and monitoring Network protocols; (2) provide data management, including preparation of public data files; (3) prepare reports including safety reports for the Data and Safety Monitoring Board; (4) collaborate in the analysis of data and publication of study results; (5) coordinate manufacturing of study drugs and placebos, acquisition of study equipment and materials, and collection and transport of biological specimens; and (6) provide all other support, including management of capitation payments to clinical sites, and logistical coordination of meetings and communications necessary to run an efficient and productive Network. Page 1 of 1